We Could Have Sworn
by thesquiglet
Summary: This is for my awesome bestie Niamhy (that's Alison Tears to you guys :P) seeing as she gave me a lovely early birthday story, I thought I'd return the favour even if this is a little longer and a little bit weirder. This is for you, crazy girl! Love you lots! Xx


One-shot!

We could have sworn…..

**AU: This is for my awesome bestie Niamhy (that's Alison Tears to you guys :P) seeing as she gave me a lovely early 17th birthday (which was yesterday) story , I thought I'd return the favour even if this is a little longer1. This is for you, crazy girl! Love you loads! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Niamhy did see a plice box yesterday...hmmm...**

I walked up to the house as usual ignoring yet again the fact the wind was blowing my already wild hair into my face, I finally reached her door and pressed her bell. It never took her long to answer which I really appreciated, especially since the wind was making everything colder than needed. "HI!" I half screamed whilst waving at her, she said hello back a bit worried for my sanity as usual and we hugged before I entered her house. "Sooooo? What's new lately with you then?" She started to ask me and then just as I was about to answer a loud noise sounding like the 'whoosh – vromp' of something was heard from the distance. The kind you get from the TARDIS in Doctor Who. Yes we were Whovians and proud ones at that. We secretly really did hope he was real but also knew he probably wasn't."Hang on, was that?..." I started. "What we think it was?" Niamh finished for us, we always did manage to finish each other's sentences, and we'd been friends that long we were able to do that. Finishing each other's sentence I mean. Grabbing our bags and putting on shoes in a rush saying a quick goodbye to her mother who laughed at our crazy antics that she was used to, we ran outside.

* * *

"This is so weird and not just the normal weird, the oh dear God, what the hell is happening now kind of weird" Niamh started to say whilst I nodded politely now wondering if we were actually going crazy, as we were trying to find the source we had accidentally wondered far away from the high street and into a near park, an empty one but a park nonetheless. Pushing open the squeaky yellow gate, there was no evidence of anything having been there. "Are you sure we heard something? I think we may have finally lost it" I pointed out vocing the opinion in my head, Niamh shook her head. "Or we have been watching too much Doctor Who whuich can't actually happen because there's no such tning..anyways I know we heard something. It was the TARDIS noise!" I laughed at what we had been saying and how we had acted so swiftly, we both knew he was just a fictional character and they were just actors but it still depressed us.

* * *

Starting to make our way back home discussing the merits of which companion who would we would like to be brought back for the next series and who was the best one out of all so far, a whooshing noise occurred again, this time nearer to us and as we turned a blue box appeared out of nowhere making the wind much worse for us as we were swept up and had to grab onto the swingset for support. "AHA! Welcome to Manhattan, New York!" A man stepped out looking quite like Matt Smith stepped out wearing a bow tie, a suit and a fez. Another person then stepped out to stand alongside him rolling her eyes clearly used to this. "CLARA OSWALD? THE IMPOSSIBLE GIRL! NIAMH! OH MY GOSH! NAIMH!" I blurted out screaming as I let go of the swing i'd been holding pointing and then grabbing her hands while we both then jumped and squealed, both of them looked on in horror. Realising this we both turned back around feeling awkward saying hi once more. "What? You never see two girls fangirl before?" I said putting my hands on my hips as they looked on in shock. "Ianthe, look, he's real, really real and so is she! We can finally ask all those questions we want answered" Niamh stated after having laughed at me for the earlier comeback.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt but where are we? It's certainly not Manhattan!" Clara responded clearly having gotten used to how we were acting knowing she had been the same way with her friends once or twice before. "Tring, you're in England" Niamh replied just as quick. "Are you two insane?" The Doctor blurted out unintentionally. Both looking at each other, we gave the right answer. "Yep!" Clearly not knowing what to do or say he tossed the fez off and onto his head. "So, erm, what is a 'fangirl', they sound fascinating". "How much time do you two have?" I said whilst Niamh laughed asking "Can we go on one trip? Please?" Both the Doctor and Clara gave an odd look before shrugging. "Okay, one trip, but you are not to say anything afterwards" We both pressed our fingers to our lips trying to not crack up. "GERONMIO!" All of us screamed at the top of our lungs. Laughing we entered the TARDIS not knowing when we'd be back or if anyone would have noticed we were gone. It gave out another whoosh before setting off on our own adventure having stories to tell from them on.

**YAY! Sooo hope you liked it meine fruende and sorry it took forever to upload! also everyone who loves Doctor Who - how great was the finale episode? I didn't cry at...all...**

**Anyways on a lighter note! So sorry i've been gone for a while, college end of year show is coming up so we're all busy preparing for that and our MT exams and as I said, my birthday was yesterday so was out...but I am back for a little while (or as much as I can be during this time) but I am going to be working on that BTR/Glee one during the long weekend. Hope everyone is doing okay during exam season as well! Mucho love again! The ever dissapearing, repearring ...The Suiglet 3**


End file.
